Magic Kingdom Music Album (Florida Disneyland)
This is the Official Album of The Magic Kingdom (Florida Disneyland) Which Will Be a 2-CD Set That Has a All of Florida Disneyland's Favorites Like Mickey Mouse Revue, Space Tours, It's a Small World and More. The CD Set Will Be Sold in all merchandise stores in Walt Disney World and the two Disney stores at MCO (Orlando International Airport). List of Tracks: Disc One World Bazaar 1. All Aboard - World Bazaar Station 2. Walt Disney World Railroad (Florida Disneyland Railroad, Narrated by Ringo Starr) 3. Fortuosity - World Bazaar Area Music 4. Flitterin' - World Bazaar Area Music 5. Minnie's Yoo Hoo/Hurry - Saxophone Quartet 6. Disney Medley: When You Wish Upon a Star/Heigh Ho/Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Walt Disney World Band 7. The Trolley Song - The Dapper Dans Adventureland 8. Aloha "E" Komo Mai! - Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents "Aloha E Komo Mai! 9. Tarzan Medley - Tarzan's House 10. Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - Pirates of the Caribbean Critter Country 11. Splash Mountain Medley - Splash Mountain 12. PB&J Otter: The Ride 13. Yankee Doodle/Dixie/Home on the Range/I've Been Working on the Railroad/It's Not That Easy Bein' Green/The Old Chisholm Trail/Friends and Neighbors - Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 14. Sounds of the Critter Country Station Westernland 15. All Aboard the Mine Train - Westernland Area Music 16. A Cowboy Needs a Horse - Westernland Area Music 17. Pianjo/Bear Band Serende/Fractured Folk Song/Heart, We DId All We Could/The Ballad of Davy Crockett/Come Again - Country Bear Theater 18. Welcome to the Diamond Horseshoe/Oh, Susanna - The Diamond Horseshoe Theater 19. The Great Outdoors/On the Road Again/California Bears/Over My Head Over You/Singin' in the Rain/Ghosts Riders in the Sky/V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N/Camptown Races/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain - Country Bear Vacation Jamboree 20. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Disc Two Liberty Square 1. Lincoln's Speech/The Battle Hymn of the Republic - Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 2. Grim Grinning Ghosts - The Haunted Mansion 3. Mark Twain Riverboat Fantasyland 4. I'm Wishing - Snow White's Grotto 5. Chim-Chim-Cheree - Castle Carrousel 6. Mickey Mouse March - Castle Carrousel 7. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 8. You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! - Peter Pan's Flight 9. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure 10. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 11. Overture: Heigh Ho/Whistle While You Work/When You Wish Upon a Star/Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee - The Mickey Mouse Revue 12. All in the Golden Afternoon/The Three Caballeros/So This is Love/Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Doo-Dah/Mickey Mouse Alma Mater - The Mickey Mouse Revue 13. Exit Music: Casey Jr/The Work Song/Mickey Mouse March/You Can Fly/A Spoonful of Sugar - The Mickey Mouse Revue 14. It's a Small World Clock Parade - It's a Small World 15. It's a Small World After All - It's a Small World Sora Ville 16. The Sounds of Toons 17. Minnie's Yoo Hoo - Sora Ville Area Music 18. Mickey's Answering Machine - Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 19. Puppy Love - Sora Ville Area Music 20. Minnie's Answering Machine - Minnie's House 21. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 22. Sora's Answering Machine - Sora's Answering Machine 23. Thru the Mirror - Sora Ville Area Music 24. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Tomorrowland 25. Bright Little Star - Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe 26. Seize the Future - ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 27. Planetary Boogie - Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe 28. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 29. Here's to the Future and You - Discovery Mountain 30. There's a Great Beautiful Tomorrow - The Carousel of Progress 31. The Droid Rooms - Space Tours 32. Space Tours 33. Progress City 34. Let's Race for Our Life (The Chervon Song, Performed by Selena Gomez & They Might Be Giants) - Autopia The Magic Lights of the Night 35. Main Street Electical Parade 36. Believe...Dreams Come True Notes About This CD Category:Walt Disney World Resort